How Pirates of The Caribbean 2:Dead Man's Chest Should Have Ended/Transcript
(Opening titles then cuts to the scene near the end of the movie with Elizabeth kissing Jack sparrow on the Black Pearl to chain him to the mast to escape The Kraken but Will Turner stops her and pulls her away from Jack) Will: Whoa! Whoa! Whoaaa! Elizabeth: William! Will: Just what do you think your DOING? Elizabeth: What are you doing here? Will: What do you mean? I thought we were trying to escape certain death! Jack Sparrow: Don't look at me mate. She kissed me. Will:(Shocked) WHAT?! Elizabeth:(Nervously) No i didn't! Jack Sparrow: Yes ya did. Elizabeth:(Angrily through gritted teeth) No i DID'NT! Will: (Angrily) Yes you did! I saw you both! Elizabeth: Well.. Will: Tell me if my memory is correct Elizabeth, but Weren't you and me about to be MARRIED?! Elizabeth: You don't understand... Will: (Angrily) You sure picked a fine time to tell me your having second thoughts! Elizabeth: It's not like that Will! Will: What was all that, (Impersonating Elizabeth voice) I've been searching the world just to find you business?! Jack Sparrow: I looks like the one who once did the wanting suddenly wants to by a different wanting that has a want to wanting that has never been wanted for the sake of wanted-ness. Ehh? Will: (Confused) What? Elizabeth: (Through gritted teeth) I was actually just trying to distract him so i could hand cuff him to the mast! (Jack grins and will looks more annoyed) Elizabeth: (Continued) I wanted to chain him up as bait! Jack Sparrow: Hey, wait just one minute there love. That doesn't help me out in the slightest. Will: (Angrily) I don't believe this! I can't believe i thought i knew you! Elizabeth: Will i was doing it for us! Will: I mean we were in LOVE! How does this happen?! It's as if someone completely rewrote your characteristics for the sake of creating pointless drama regardless of everything you've ever said or did before this point! Jack Sparrow: I was actually trying to get her in the sack. Will: I knew it! Elizabeth: This is ridiculous! I only wanted to stab Jack in the back, after I discovered he had selfish reasons for helping me find you! Jack Sparrow: But mostly, to save your own skin right? Elizabeth: Preciously! Will: That does it! From this point on i'm out. We are so broken up! All of us! (While this is happening The Kraken comes out of the sea and rises up the the Black Pearls brig where it's mouth is showing. It then roars after Will is finished talking making the others look scared. It then pulls the Pearl down to the ocean depths with Elizabeth screaming. From a distance Mr.Gibbs, Ragiatti and Pintal row away from the ships destruction.) Ragiatti: This Isn't anything like the ride at Disney World! (End credits then cuts to Davy Jones on the Flying Dutchman with the Mhonkees singer Davy Jones walking up to him.) Davy Jones: Ah, hello there sir i believe you have my Locker. (The two stare awkwardly at each other) The End Category:Transcripts